Luna de Marte
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: OS/UA/Yuri - ¿Se puede ser guardiana y amiga de la chica que amas? Rei Hino deberá lidiar con sus sentimientos mientras intenta disfrazarlos con la máscara de la antipatía y el coraje. ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Este One Shot participa del reto 1 a 1 parejas crack del grupo Constelación estelar. Contiene lemon.


**Luna de Marte**

Estaba sentada frente a ella, mirándola con atención. Los ridículos odangos que sostenían las infantiles coletas, sus ademanes y su voz chillona la desesperaban, y más aún el séquito que la rodeaba, celebrando cada una de las tonterías que decía.

No sabía hacía cuanto tiempo había dejado de escucharla, para simplemente mirarla, haciendo que su coraje incrementara con cada minuto que pasaba. La detestaba, simplemente, detestaba la manera tan infantil en la que se comportaba y que ellas tenían que aguantar.

Bajó la mirada, concentrándose en su bebida y sorbiéndola con avidez cuando de pronto, escuchó algo que casi la hacía escupirla. Había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Con asombro, subió de nuevo la mirada, posándola en la rubia llorona que tenía en frente.

\- ¡Y entonces me enojé con Darien porque no me compró esos dulces! – contaba escandalosamente Serena, presa de una rabieta

\- Serena, ¿no crees que exageraste un poquito? – preguntó Amy, sonriendo vergonzosamente

\- ¡No! Si me quiere me tiene que comprar esos dulces – respondió la berrinchuda chica, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Esto es el colmo, Serena – Rei por fin había hablado - ¿Hasta cuándo vas a comportarte así, eh?

\- ¡Tú siempre me andas molestando Rei!

\- ¡Por Dios Serena! ¡Madura de una vez! Vas a ser la gobernante de este planeta y peleas por niñerías – la pelinegra se levantó, colocando lo del consumo sobre la mesa y recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas – me da vergüenza que una llorona como tu sea mi princesa.

Molesta, la pelinegra salió del lugar, dejando perplejas a todas sus amigas.

Unas lágrimas cristalizaron los ojos de Serena mientras las demás habían quedado anonadadas con el arrebato de Rei; de todas las veces que le decía algo a Serena, esta había sido la peor.

\- Chicas…- las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la rubia.

\- Calma, no creo que lo haya dicho a propósito – Lita trató de consolarla.

Mina se levantó bruscamente, evidentemente molesta.

\- Mina, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Amy, quien también consolaba a Serena.

\- Voy a buscar a Rei. ¿Quién se cree que es? – y decidida, salió de la cafetería.

 _SxR_

\- ¡Hey! – Mina corrió hasta alcanzar a la pelinegra y sujetarla fuertemente del brazo - ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo, Rei?

\- ¿Qué me ocurre? – la muchacha se soltó del agarre - ¡Qué le ocurre a ella!

\- Rei te pasaste – la rubia de media cola estaba molesta - ¡Ella es nuestra Princesa!

\- Y debería comportarse como tal. Mina, estoy cansada de sus estupideces. ¡Por Dios! Ya no tiene 12 años, tiene 17. Dentro de poco se convertirá en la Neo Reina ¿y sigue comportándose de esa manera? No es posible, ¡tú sabes que debe madurar!

\- Pero a la fuerza no lograremos que lo haga, además, pareciera que la odiaras. Siempre peleas con ella, la corriges a cada rato y mira como la trataste hoy. ¿No será que aun sigues pensando en Darien? – la chica colocó las manos sobre su cadera, esperando una respuesta.

\- No Mina, te equivocas. Entre Darien y yo no hay nada desde que supimos sobre su pasado, y a ella la quiero más de lo que te imaginas, la he protegido con mi propia vida y por eso mismo, quiero que se comporte como la reina que será. Ya no es una niña, de hecho, ninguna de nosotras lo es, y si me disculpas, debo ir a estudiar que mañana tengo examen.

Y sin permitir a la rubia seguir hablando, Rei se alejó lo más rápido posible de aquél lugar.

Serena era la chica más llorona, torpe, infantil, escandalosa, celosa, empática, social, linda, tierna, sencilla y bonita que existía en la faz de la tierra, y eso la tenía alterada.

 _Si supieras de qué forma la quiero, Mina_ – pensó la pelinegra, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban al evocar la imagen de su princesa.

Le daba vergüenza aceptar que lo que sentía por Serena iba más allá que una lealtad o una simple amistad.

No sabía cómo, ni siquiera recordaba cuál había sido el momento en que dejó de verla simplemente como su amiga, y comenzó a observarla como una mujer. El estar cerca de ella, rozarla cuando caminaban juntas, oler el suave aroma de su cabello…todas esas sensaciones que sabía incorrectas trataba de esconderlas tras esa máscara de peleas y malhumor que siempre mostraba, para ocultar lo que realmente sentía, porque, ¿cómo una simple guardiana podía amar a una Princesa?

Y luego, estaba Darién…

Rei bajó del autobús y aceleró el paso hacia el templo mientras sentía como su sangre hervía de celos al recordar al novio de su Princesa.

Tampoco sabía en qué momento el moreno pasó de ser su amado tormento a su rival de amores. Simplemente odiaba cuando los veía juntos, y peor era con su actitud tan fría y antipática para con Serena.

¡Al menos Seiya era más galante! Pero Darien… Groenlandia se quedaba corta a su lado y aun así Serena se volvía loca por él, y luego verlo posar sus sucias manos sobre su rubia de porcelana y posar sus labios insípidos sobre los de ella…

Rei movió la cabeza, tratando de sacar aquello de su mente. Hizo unas oraciones rápidas y se encerró en sus habitaciones. No se sentía con ánimos de ver a nadie; lo único que quería era estar sola, consumiéndose en aquél amor que jamás podría gritar.

Con paso cansino, buscó su bata de baño y un poco de ropa limpia. No tenía ánimos de hacer el servicio en el templo; lo único que deseaba era olvidar, de una buena vez, ese maldito amor que estaba acabando con ella.

El entrar en la ducha y sentir el agua tibia golpear su cuerpo fue un alivio, cerró los ojos y permitió que su larga cabellera negra se repegara a sus curvas que comenzaban a ser más de mujer que de niña.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con el agua que atrevida, la recorría hasta lo más íntimo de su ser.

\- Serena – murmuró la pelinegra, mientras a su mente llegaba la imagen de la rubia.

Tal vez, y lo más sensato era que se fijara en algún chico y sacara de su mente ese idilio sin sentido.

Pero, la verdad era que ella ya no confiaba en los hombres, y tal parecía que ni ella ni sus compañeras podían estar con alguien más que no fuera su princesa, dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la protección de la mujer a quien le debían su eterna lealtad, su amor…

¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor sino un sentimiento etéreo y banal que hace arder en llamas los corazones más inocentes? Ese sentimiento insensato y hasta cierto punto soez que podía quebrantarle el alma a alguien, hasta hacerlo fallecer, y eso bien que lo sabía Rei.

Primero, Jadeite, en "la otra vida", amándolo hasta la locura hasta que tuvo que matarlo con sus propias manos porque él la había desconocido, y después, en esta, la traición por parte de Kaido la había hecho llenarse de amargura, porque le había amado, pero él, se casó con otra.

Y Nicholas… era buen chico, y la adoraba, pero ella no se sentía atraída por él.

La muchacha se hincó bajo el agua, presa de un incontenible llanto. No, no era buena idea enamorarse de un hombre, porque ellos traicionan, lastiman, matan… sin embargo, una mujer ama con sin ataduras, sin miedo, sin obstinación…

A su mente llegó la imagen de Haruka y Michiru, y no pudo evitar dejar correr su imaginación al pensar en cómo aquellas dos mujeres se mostraban cuanto se querían, sintiendo el inevitable cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

¿Podía ser, que en algún momento, le demostrara a Serena cuanto la amaba como Haruka y Michiru lo hacían?

Serena, Serena, siempre Serena, su hermosa princesa de porcelana, la guerrera valiente, la niña torpe, dulce y gentil… comprendió el por qué era objeto de las masculinas pasiones, porque ella misma se sentía arder en su propio fuego.

Primero Kelvin, después Alan, sin olvidar a Diamante, y por supuesto, Seiya. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían caído rendidos a los pies de la Diosa de la Luna que ella protegía celosamente con la devoción, incluso aún más, que la del mismo Príncipe de la Tierra.

Rei salió de la ducha, envolviendo su cuerpo en la bata blanca de baño que se amoldaba a la perfección a sus formas, intentando protegerse el alma. Camino a paso lento hacia su habitación, abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe y llevándose una gran sorpresa que la conmocionó sobre manera.

Ahí, sentada en su cama, se encontraba Serena, esperándola. Vestida con una minifalda rosa y una blusa a rayas de cuello alto sin mangas, la rubia se veía hermosa.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo el cosquilleo en su entrepierna, mientras, torpemente, las palabras comenzaban a salir de su boca.

\- Se… Serena que… ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Disculpa por haber venido así nada más Rei, pero tu abuelito me dio permiso de pasar – la rubia esbozó una sonrisa.

La pelinegra trastabillo un poco antes de cerrar la puerta y acercarse hacia la rubia que la miraba de forma melancólica, partiéndole el corazón.

\- Serena, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Rei, discúlpame por lo de hace rato. Tal vez, tienes razón, debo madurar.

La chica alzó el rostro, revelando los ojos cristalinos

\- Serena…

\- Siempre intento ser buena con todos, apurarme en la escuela y ser mejor persona, pero parece que no puedo dejar de llorar por todo, comer muchos dulces y dormirme sin importarme los demás.

\- Oh Serena – Rei cayó de hinojos frente a la princesa, posando una mano sobre la blanca rodilla y con la otra, acariciando el bello rostro que comenzaba a empaparse en lágrimas.

\- Ustedes deben de protegerme siempre y yo soy muy torpe

\- No digas eso. Nosotras lo hacemos con gusto porque te queremos. Yo te quiero mucho, y me disculpo contigo por la forma en la que a veces me comporto – la pelinegra miraba fijamente a la rubia, ya sin ocultar sus sentimientos.

\- Oh Rei, eres tan linda… cuando te conocí, pensé que tu eras nuestra princesa, alguien tan fina, elegante y hermosa como tu debía tener sangre real. No entiendo cómo es que una rubia insípida y flacuchenta como yo resultara ser la hija de la Reina Serenity. Solo mírate, yo ni siquiera tengo unos pechos tan grandes como los tuyos.

En ese instante, Rei bajo la mirada, corroborando que su bata se había abierto, dejando ver indiscretamente sus senos. Ruborizada, la guardiana de marte se incorporó rápidamente, tratando de cubrirse, pero Serena se lo impidió.

\- No por favor, no te cubras. Yo solo, quiero verlos.

\- Serena – la pelinegra no sabía si era su día de suerte o si era una muy mala broma del destino.

La chica de odangos abrió un poco la bata, dejando plenamente expuesto el par de blancos senos que ahora se mostraban duros por la excitación.

\- Mírate, Rei. Eres bellísima. En cambio yo… - Serena se echó a correr hacia la puerta, limpiándose el llanto con las manos, pero Rei la apresó suavemente del brazo.

\- Espera – le dijo tiernamente

\- ¿Eh?

La pelinegra la atrajo contra si, posando sus manos en la fina cintura mientras la rubia no sabía qué hacer. El momento se había tornado incómodo.

\- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo bella que eres, Princesa? – la pelinegra subió una mano hasta el rostro de la chica, acariciándolo tiernamente.

\- Rei, yo…

La pelinegra se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la rubia, sujetándola con fuerza del talle mientras la miraba con pasión. Su tibio aliento golpeó de lleno su nariz, inundándola de deseo.

Internó una mano entre los rubios cabellos al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a esos rosados labios que se le antojaban suaves y deliciosos. El beso fue tímido, pequeño, como esperando el rechazo, pero poco a poco se fue abriendo paso en esa boquita que permitía mansamente la exploración de la ávida lengua, estupefacta por la conmoción.

Rei se separó lentamente de ella, pegando su frente con la de Serena, ciñéndola con fuerza.

\- Serena, te amo – le dijo en un susurro, repartiendo cortos besos en sus mejillas

\- Rei, esto no puede ser – respondió, jadeante

\- Déjame demostrarte que sí.

Tomando el control absoluto de la situación, e invadida por la creciente lujuria que su amiga despertaba en ella, la pelinegra internó ambas manos debajo de la falda de la rubia, apresando con fuerza los glúteos y besándola con pasión mientras la dirigía a la cama.

Instintivamente, Serena le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, respondiendo aquel salvaje beso que nunca nadie en su vida le había dado.

La pelinegra la sentó en la cama, dejando resbalar su bata de baño para quedar completamente desnuda frente a su princesa, al tiempo que hábilmente le quitaba la blusa y se deshacía del estorboso sostén.

Ladeó el rostro, complacida, al observar los pequeños senos de su muñequita, coronados por los rosáceos pezones que se encontraban en total erección, pidiendo ser probados.

Rei se inclinó sobre Serena, besándola de nuevo, masajeando y pellizcando aquella pequeña montaña, deslizando su lengua por el hueco de la garganta hasta trazar un camino de besos que la llevaran directamente al seno que estaba libre y pleno, llamándola.

Rei se prendió del pezón, chupando y mordisqueando como si de un dulce se tratara, mientras Serena emitía jadeos entrecortados.

Sin tiempo que perder, la pelinegra deslizó suavemente su mano, disfrutando la suavidad de la piel de porcelana, introduciendo lentamente los dedos dentro de las húmedas bragas.

Emitió un corto gemido aun pegada al pecho de su amiga cuando sintió la tibia humedad que la recibía gustosa, haciendo que los dedos resbalaran a la perfección.

Incorporándose un poco, con la mirada cargada de lujuria, pasión, amor y morbo, Rei observó a Serena, quien le sostuvo la mirada, ruborizada por todo aquello pero sin intensiones de detenerse.

La pelinegra se mordió un labio mientras le abría el sexo a Serena lo más que pudo; la quería abierta, sin ningún recato, la quería solo para ella.

La rubia gimió mientras la pelinegra recorría los pliegues de aquella exquisita flor bañada en miel, sintiendo como ella misma comenzaba a destilar.

Sin dejar de mirarla, la guardiana de Marte sacó los dedos de su interior, saboreando el líquido cristalino que los embadurnaba, encontrándolo por demás delicioso. Retiró la falda y sonrió al percatarse que las tiernas braguitas infantiles de conejitos estaban completamente mojadas por el néctar de la hermosa hembra rubia que yacía frente a ella, convirtiéndose en mujer frente a sus ojos.

Sin esperar más, le retiró aquella estorbosa pieza de ropa para dar paso a la plenitud de la Diosa con sexo palpitante que pedía a gritos ser saciado, y ella, Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, le daría el alivio que tanto reclamaba.

Sin recato, exploró el precioso terciopelo que brillaba, como si estuviera cubierto de diminutos diamantes, despidiendo ese olor delicioso y penetrante que la estaba mareando de placer. Internó su rostros entre las piernas de Serena, aspirando fuerte y atrapando el clítoris entre sus labios mientras la rubia soltaba un respingo y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de que aquello le había por demás encantado.

Rei la recorrió completa, libando y saboreando los pliegues, el clítoris e internado su lengua en la rosada vagina, haciendo que Serena empujara la cadera contra su rostro cada vez más rápido.

El primero orgasmo llegó, y con él los jugos que corrían a través de los muslos de la rubia y se perdían entre sus glúteos. Rei lamió cuanto pudo, disfrutando hasta la última gota mientras ella misma sentía como escurría.

Hilillos de saliva y fluidos corrían por las comisuras de los labios de la pelinegra, quien se incorporó de inmediato para besar apasionadamente a su amante, al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manecitas y la dirigía hacia su sexo.

\- Hazme tuya, Serena, por favor – dijo en un susurro.

Temerosa, la rubia se abrió pasó entre los pliegues de la pelinegra, haciendo que ésta gimiera en su oído e introdujera su lengua en él.

Al sentir aquello, Serena no pudo evitar gemir, dejando ir un dedo dentro de su amiga. Rei gimió de nuevo, dejando caer de lleno su cadera sobre aquel delicioso dedo que la hacía elevarse al paraíso.

Con el pulgar, Serena le jugueteaba el clítoris, sin dejar de sacar y meter el dedo que fungía como instrumento fálico.

\- No pares, mi amor, por favor – jadeo la pelinegra, sintiendo como el orgasmo se acercaba.

Rei tensó el cuerpo, disfrutando la descarga eléctrica que corría a través de ella, descargándose sobre la mano de su princesa.

Serena retiró la mano, para ser apresada por Rei, quien la tomó de ambas muñecas y las llevó por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola.

Con sus propias piernas, abrió e inmovilizó a Serena, acomodándose de tal forma que su intimidad pudiera rosarse con la de la rubia.

Ambas gimieron cuando sintieron el húmedo contacto.

Lentamente, le pelinegra comenzó a moverse sobre la rubia, disfrutando como resbalaban sus pliegues y el delicioso cosquilleo que sus vellos provocaban en ambos clítoris.

Poco a poco, la guardiana de Marte fue incrementando la velocidad, volviendo aquello una desesperada danza lujuriosa.

El ambiente se cargó de un intenso calor, mientras el olor a sexo impregnaba las cuatro paredes de la estancia, como mudos testigos de la entrega que ahí ocurría.

Los embates de Rei contra Serena se hacían cada vez más salvajes y furiosos, mientras ambas enredaban sus piernas. Miles de perlas de sudor hacían resplandecer las blancas pieles mientras los jadeos incrementaban.

El segundo orgasmo estaba cerca.

Ambas tensaron sus cuerpos, cerrando los ojos y gimieron sus nombres, al tiempo que los tibios líquidos se derramaban, mezclándose.

Rei cayó agotada sobre el cuerpo de Serena, mientras ésta la acariciaba, disfrutando del momento de relajación post sexual.

No había más que decir, no había más que comentar. Aquella entrega había sido el inicio de un tórrido y pasional romance que trascendería hasta la eternidad.

 _SxR_

 _1 siglo después_

La Neo Reina Serenity se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, observando el atardecer. Se sentía sola y abandonada.

Con nostalgia observó las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer, sintiendo una increíble nostalgia.

Su esposo se encontraba de viaje y su pequeña hija iba y venía en el palacio, divagando hacia la puerta del tiempo, mientras ella tenía que gobernar con aplomo.

Pensó que si tal vez lo hubiera dejado reemplazarlo, su destino hubiera sido muy diferente, pero no lo había hecho. Simplemente lo dejó ir por seguir con su absurdo destino.

Sin embargo, su soledad era recompensada, pues aunque _él_ no se encontraba con ella ya que jamás lo volvería a ver, tenía a alguien que la consolaba en días como aquellos, haciéndola sentir mujer a plenitud.

Sonrió cuando escuchó los pasos tras ella.

\- Aquí estoy, Majestad.

La reina rubia se volteó, descubriendo a Sailor Mars, a sus pies, haciendo una reverencia.

Serenity extendió una mano, acariciando aquella cabeza que aún seguía con la mirada baja.

\- Mi amada guardiana de Marte, esta noche deseo sentir tus labios en mí…

\- Como lo ordene Su Majestad – respondió la mujer, mirándola con hambre.

Sin levantarse, la pelinegra se acercó a la reina, levantando la larga falda e internando la cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras Serenity sonreía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sosteniéndose del barandal del balcón,al tiempo que los gemidos comenzaban a escapar de sus labios.

Porque la Luna le pertenecía a Marte desde hacía un tiempo atrás…

 _Fin._

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Pues aquí está mi One Shot en respuesta al reto de Andrea Tsukino.

Me tardé horrores para publicarlo ajajaja pero bueno, ya aquí está. Amiga, espero que te guste!

Creo que el yuri ya no me cuesta tanto trabajo escribirlo jaja, y poco a poco lo he ido mejorando.

Nos leemos muy pronto y no se olviden pasar por mi página en Facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou y no olviden mandar su solicitud al grupo Cosntelación Estelar!

Besos estelares!


End file.
